


ignoring the dust as it settles

by SincerelyChaos



Series: Saudade, dear [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Living Alongside Someone Else's Melancholy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV John Watson, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes and Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it shouldn't hurt so much<br/>knowing that you're an adequate life support<br/><i>but you'll never be enough</i><br/>to restart organs, clocks or brilliant minds</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignoring the dust as it settles

**Author's Note:**

> On the topic of living with - and loving - someone as the depression grows from days to weeks to... stale air.
> 
> This scribble was made so much better by the thoughtful and awesome beta of the amazing hubblegleeflower and iriswallpaper - thank you for baring with me even when I get into 'scribble barely readable musings' mood!

**you - a trespasser**  
_disrupting the dust_

 **‘dust is eloquent’ he once said**  
_\- and it is, it really is -_  
because once you pull back the heavy curtains  
grey light pours onto all the things untouched  
and there's only one set of footprints in the dust

( _they're yours, never his_  
because if he’d been moving  
there’d never be time for any dust to settle)

 **but for now, he remains static**  
tied by a dual bond of unwound clocks and unspoken promises 

**so it’s back to this again;**  
him saying that you should leave  
(‘this was not what you wanted’  
_-and no; it really isn’t-  
_ but that’s beside the point)

 **so you settle for silence**  
(at least that’s something you can share  
_\- the only thing he can still contribute to_ )

 **and when he says that there's no point in you living with him**  
you don’t bother to tell him that you no longer do  
( _you’ve been living with his melancholy for months now  
__and it’s really not the same thing_ )

 **it’s not nearly enough**  
but it will  have to suffice  
until either of you find a way to wind up the clock that broke  
_and he no longer ignores the dust that has settled_  
on things that should never have stayed untouched for this long

 

 


End file.
